


How Everbody Found Out

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dating Hannah, Ron is conquering Hogwarts' female population and there's still Voldemort to worry about.</p>
<p>Warning: As in most of my earlier stories, Ron comes across as a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Everbody Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently only posted this on my personal website before (which died alongside the free webspace at geocities) and the only file I could find was my personal copy of that website which has a date of 30 December 2007 (along with all other files in that folder), so it's a good guess that it was written some time before that. Since it's the only date I really have, I used that one for backdating.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
> Beta: not beta read

No matter how often he sneaked out of the Common Room he still felt guilty about it. Not because he was breaking rules, it wasn't even past curfew yet, hell curfew was hours way, but because he was keeping this from his two best friends. Then again they didn't seem to notice that he kept disappearing and if they did, they didn't care too much about it. That in itself was why Harry hadn't done anything about it yet, why he always managed to push the guilt aside. His friends were preoccupied after all.

Hermione was busy keeping ahead of all of her courses while staying in contact with a muggle friend whose little sister had started at Hogwarts this year. If Harry was honest then he'd say that something was going on between them, at least in their letters. Hermione wouldn't allow anybody else to read them after all. There had to be something going on. Not that Harry minded. He had met the boy in Diagon Alley and had experienced first hand that they had a lot in common, first of all their love for books.

Ron on the other hand was busy chasing girls all over the school and if Harry believed everything Ron said he might just be the first Weasley to give their mother a grandchild. He only hoped the other boy would be careful while at school. Although Harry didn't know how difficult it would be, he could figure it out from his time at the Dursleys this past summer. One of the neighbour girls had gotten pregnant, most probably by Dudley, but of course his parents wouldn't believe one bad thing about him. His aunt had ranted and raved about it and that the girl would be left without an education. How could you take care of a child and go to school at the same time after all? It had gone that way until he left again.

Naturally, Harry was sure that if something like that should happen, Mrs. Weasley would make sure that Ron would take the responsibility. In the meantime he was on his way to his secret meeting place.

None of his friends had a clue that he actually had a girlfriend let alone that they started dating last year. He was not ready to tell his friends as it meant revealing the identity of her, something which he wasn't ready to do just yet. Not because he was ashamed of her, but rather because it would mean that the Dark Lord might find out. Right now she only was in danger because she was against, but not actually fighting, him and on the bottom of the list therefore. She'd jump right to the top if Voldemort knew that she was his girlfriend.

15 minutes after leaving the Common Room he finally arrived at their secret hide out. Hannah was already waiting for him, smiling shyly at him when he entered the room. Harry returned the smile and sat down next to her, hugging her close.

"I missed you," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. While they were already dating for a few months they were still shy about their relationship and had decided to take it real slow, waiting until they were really ready. In the beginning, when they just got to know each other they had talked about what they expected from a relationship and both had agreed on it being a friendship most of all.

Hannah smiled as well and said, "I missed you too."

"So what's new? Anyone else having a crush on me?" Harry asked. They had started the habit of gossiping before they started on the snogging and they always started with the same topic. It had started when Hannah had first mentioned someone who had tried very obviously to get the attention of Harry, who hadn't even notice it. It had amused Hannah to no end and it had resulted in Harry finding out about all the things he never heard about that went on at Hogwarts. In the end, they had even started a couple of rumours themselves.

Hannah laughed and said, "No, just the usual ones. Susan is falling for Ron though, ever since he started romancing her. I think it's cute. He makes her presents and such things."

"I'm not sure. You know that lately we haven't hung around as much, but I can tell you that when we're in the dorm alone with the other boys, he brags about his latest conquest. If you believe what he says than he already had the majority of the girls in our year. I don't know whether it's true or not, he might just say it for the image he's building himself amongst the guys or if it's real. He's always been jealous of me and that's something where he's better than me, although I think it's ridiculous to do that. If you could warn her? In the end it will be her decision whether she believes it's just bragging or the truth, but I want her to know that he might not be as nice as he pretends to be," Harry said sadly.

"I'll warn her. It'd be really sad though," Hannah said, just as the door flew open.

Susan came in smiling brightly and announced, "He's asked me out!"

"Oops. Sorry... I didn't mean to disturb you," Susan said, blushing when she noticed Harry.

Hannah winked her off and said, "Don't worry. We were just talking."

"Hannah told me about Ron and I just told her about how much Ron brags. I don't know whether he makes it up or not, but I thought that you should know. It's up to you for what you believe," Harry said, having the chance to tell Susan herself.

Susan nodded less enthusiastic and said, "Thanks for telling me. I'm not going to let him talk me into something I don't want to do. Knowing this I'm going to stand my ground no matter what. Besides, if he tries anything, I'm not beneath embarrassing him in the Great Hall."

"In that case..." Harry said with a smile, "Hannah was just telling me about all the gossip I'm missing out on since I'm famous and all."

"Can I join in? If you don't mind that is..." Susan said.

Hannah nodded and said, "Sure. We just covered the weekly news on Harry's admirers who're throwing themselves at him..."

"Oh, I still remember Julie last month. That was ridiculous. Especially the way she stumped off after you kept ignoring her," Susan laughed.

Harry only grinned and said, "Would you believe me when I tell you that I was only thinking about how I was supposed to survive Snape's class and whether I'd be able to see Hannah that night? Snape usually gives me at least one detention per lesson."

"Totally, Snape is something to take your whole focus. He's plain scary. Nathan used to pee in his trousers every Potions lesson in our first year. He did it until Snape threatened him to use it in a potion," Hannah said in remembrance.

They were startled when the door banged open again only to see Ron stumble in, kissing a brunette girl. He was already partly undressing her. If Harry remembered it correctly she was a Gryffindor, a year or two below them. Victoria something.

They were unceremoniously pulled apart when Susan said loud enough for them to hear, "It seems that the rumours about your exploitations are real. Under these circumstances you can go to Hogsmeade alone. I don't care for some jerk that has to date the whole of Hogwarts!"

"What... Harry what are you doing here?" Ron said surprised when he noticed Harry in the room, forgetting about Susan and her declaration.

Harry shrugged and said, "Meeting with friends? The ladies here are nice enough to tell me all about the gossip of Hogwarts. Seems nobody dares tell me anything otherwise."

"Really? Is that what you call it?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry shook his head and said, "Unlike you, I don't feel like sleeping with everybody I see. I think a relationship should be built on friendship and that it's nicer with someone you really care about."

"Bullshit," Ron said.

In that instant, Victoria had redressed herself and had worked herself into a rage.

Getting into Ron's face, she screamed, "So is that all I'm to you? Well in that case, I'll make sure that everybody knows what kind of a jerk you are!" To emphasize her opinion of him, she slapped him, hard, before storming out of the room.

"Thanks man for ruining this," Ron said angrily, before leaving as well.

Susan turned back to them and said sadly, "Seems what you've been saying is all true. I'm glad I didn't find out the hard way."

"Somehow the mood is destroyed," Hannah said sadly.

Harry nodded and said, "I think it's really sad though. He's becoming more of a jerk over time. You know over the holidays the favourite topic of my aunt was the girl that got pregnant while still in school. She was painted as the devil. I think my cousin might be the father, but my aunt would never believe it, even if a paternity test would prove it. If anything like that happens to Ron, I'm sure his mother will kill him."

"His fun times will be over if that happens. From what I heard about Mrs. Weasley she's no one to joke around with," Susan agreed.

Hannah nodded and said, "How about we get back at him? Make sure everybody knows what a jerk he is?"

"Well, I'm not going to stay around for that. Potions homework is still waiting for me," Harry said.

Hannah nodded and said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll try to come over. Hopefully, Snape won't give me a detention," Harry said with a smile.

Giving Hannah a quick kiss, Harry left the room.

~***~

When Harry arrived at the Common Room, Ron was already prowling around. Victoria was nowhere to be seen. Ignoring his friend, Harry headed to his room to fetch his school things.

When he came back down, Ron was already waiting for him.

"You too good for telling your friends about whom you're shagging?" Ron said loudly, pulling the attention of the other students.

Harry shook his head and said, "I was shagging nobody and I don't think it's anybodies business except my own."

"Ron, this really isn't a topic for the Common Room," Hermione said, trying to intervene.

Ron ignored her and continued, "So you just don't want anybody to know that you're having two at once?"

Now Harry was angry. He hadn't noticed his best friend becoming this rude. Then again, he could count the number of talks they had this year on his hands.

"For your information, I was just talking with Hannah when Susan came in to tell us about the date she was going to go to this weekend, which by the way won't happen after she saw you undressing someone else. In fact, I'd rather wait until my wedding night than fuck myself through the whole female population of Hogwarts! I hope you're at least intelligent enough to use protection... I'm sure your mother would be ecstatic to find out you got someone pregnant before even finished Hogwarts!" Harry said in a dangerously calm tone.

Everybody in the Common Room watched the two, waiting for what would happen next.

Before anything else could happen, McGonagall entered the room. Harry took the chance to turn around and head over to where Hermione had been doing her homework before trying to help him.

~***~

The next day the whole school was buzzing with the news about their fight. Harry had come clean to Hermione the night before and at lunch he was twitching. He wanted to tell Hannah about what had happened, but didn't know what to do. It was Hermione who gave him the needed nudge.

"Go over to her and tell her what happened," the witch said when she had enough of Harry's restlessness.

Harry looked at her and said, "Want to come with me? They mentioned something about planning something for Ron last night."

"I'll come with you," Ginny said when she saw Hermione's indecision.

Together they stood up and headed over to the Hufflepuff table. Their group was watched by most of the school. When they reached Hannah and her friends, Harry said, "Seems like everybody found out. Mind if I join you?"

Hannah only nodded, happily making place for the trio.

"So, Harry mentioned you had plans for Ron. Mind if we join?" Ginny said.

The others grinned widely and together they discussed the plans. Meanwhile Harry and Hannah were whispering with each other.

"Since Ron made sure that everybody knows, I think that we should make it official. It'll make it easier to see each other as well," Harry said.

Hannah smiled shyly and said, "I'd like that."

In return Harry kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm going to write you're parents if you don't mind. You and your family will be in danger now," Harry said after a while.

Hannah smiled and said, "I knew that the day you asked me about going out. It's also why I never pushed you to go public. I know you're worried about someone trying to hurt me or my family because of you. Well, that and all the mad people trying to hurt me for being your girlfriend. I heard what happened to Hermione after that article came out back in fourth year."

~***~

The following day, the Abbott family received a letter from Harry.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs Abbott,_

_I don't know whether Hannah mentioned dating me or not, but I decided that the relationship should stay secret until Voldemort was defeated as I'm unmistakably one of his prime targets and I feared (and still fear) that he might try and use her to get to me._

_This is also the reason why I'm writing to you. Recently our relationship was discovered and we decided to make it official and public._

_I fear that not only will Hannah become a target now, but also you as her family. I don't want to see her hurt in any way or form. I believe that the best defence is being aware of the danger. If you're willing you can ask Professor Dumbledore for help as he is the main force against Voldemort._

_Harry Potter_

They both were happy for their daughter, but still worried about her. They understood that she would be a real target now. Together they talked it over and decided on going to Dumbledore. If they could do anything to keep their daughter safe and happy, they would do it.

**The End**


End file.
